Reviens!
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Pour la nuit du FoF... sur le thème "toi"  Song-fic


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Toi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Naruto était sur une branche d'un arbre, il pensait encore à Sasuke, bien que la guerre battait son plein…

_Toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance<em>

Killer Bee et lui s'entraidait pour ne pas s'épuiser. Gaara voyait le malheur de Naruto dans ses yeux océans si profond même entourée il semblait si seul

_A deux a mille je sais qu'on est capable  
>Tout est possible tout est réalisable<br>On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves  
>On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève<em>

Voyant ses amis se battre pour tous les villages de ce monde, il reparti à l'attaque. Il repensa à Sasuke et à la tache que lui avait confiée Itachi.

_Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse_

Enfin il le vit, il semblait ailleurs comme déconnecter du monde. Sasuke Réveille et reviens vers nous !

_Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance_

_Avec l'envie la force et le courage  
>Le froid la peur ne sont que des mirages<br>Laissez tombez les malheurs pour une fois  
>Allez venez reprenez avec moi<em>

Il le prit de ses bras et le combat continua dans un monde spirituel.

-Sasuke oublie la haine c'est une chaine sans fin regarde toi

Sasuke regarda son reflet dans l'eau et ce qu'il vit le fit tomber sur son postérieur

-Regarde les personnes qui t'attendent !

_Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance<em>

Sasuke vit de nombreux villageois, Naruto pleurait, il était ému, voir Sasuke ainsi si fantomatique.

-Naruto pourquoi Toi ?

-Parce que ton frangin m'a confié des secrets !

-Lesquels ?

-Si tu veux savoir il faudra que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin

- Je promets d'essayer !

_Je sais c'est vrai ma chanson est naïve  
>Même un peu bête , mais bien inoffensive<br>Et même si elle ne change pas le monde  
>Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde<em>

-Sasuke n'écoute pas Madara cet homme rempli d'orgueil, reviens ! Si tu est exiler je m'exilerai avec toi ! Et même Sakura ! Tu y as pensé je l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureuse quand tu nous quitté pour voir ce serpent ! Quand tu l'as tué j'ai cru que tu reviendrai, j'espérait mon ami, mon meilleur ami !

_Oh toi plus moi plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance<em>

-Mais tu es parti pour tuer ton frangin qui ne voulait que ton bien ! Avec de sombres inconnus ! Sakura m'a menti pour éviter que je ne souffre pas mais c'était pire ! Le village pense que je porte mon échec avec toi comme un animal ses chaines !

_L'espoir l'ardeur font tous ceux qu'il te faut  
>Mais bras mon coeur mes épaules et mon dos<br>Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux  
>Je veux nous voir un sourire et heureux<em>

-Naru.. . Naruto

-Sasuke !

Naruto s'éffrondra sous le poids de ses sentiments envers son ami, sasuke se pencha près de Naruto et se mis à sa hauteur

-J'ai entendu certains de tes arguments mon ami. Promes-moi que tu soigneras l'endoctrinage que j'ai subi toutes ses années

-Oui même si ça me prends toutes ma vie !

_Oh toi plus moi plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance<em>

-Ok je reviens ! Alors Heureux ?

-Déjà sarcastique je retrouve mon pote !

Ils se firent une accolade amicale et sortirent du monde spirituel Sasuke soutenant Naruto

-Que… Sasuke !

-Calme-toi Sakura ! Il s'est juste endormi ! Laisse-moi veiller sur lui il m'a sauvé

-Mon dieu je le savais qu'il réussirait ! Il faudra que l'emmène au resto pour fêter ça !

_Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance<br>Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
>Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls<br>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
>Allez venez et entrez dans la danse<em>

Apres Deux jours de sommeil Naruto se reveilla entourer de ses deux précieux amis dont un qu'il l'avait manquer plus que tout autre, Il les serra fort et se fit une promesse silencieuse de soigner Sasuke et qu'il trouve l'amour. Peu lui importait si c'était lui ou non. Toi mon ami Sasuke pensa-t-il. Il savait que réparer les dégats de son éducation serai dur surtout pour l'orphelin qui l'était mais il était si heureux de ce retour qu'il sourit bêtement et ses amis rigolèrent en cœur

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

Ils s'exclafèrent dans un moment de pure amitié

Fin…


End file.
